Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Gauntet of Fire ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Aaron the Meerkat and tigerman531. Plot When the Dragon Lord calls every dragon from all over to compete for the Gauntlet of Fire and take his place as Dragon Lord, Spike, Dragon-Jeffrey, Dragon-Aqua take part in a perilous Gauntlet for the title of Dragon Lord in order to protect their friends. Trivia * Scenes The Challenge *Garble: Once I'm the dragon lord, I won't have to bow to a so-called "legend" like you anymore!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Don't be so sure of yourself, Garble. *Garble: You and that Nightfury are a disgrace to our species!!! Debacing yourselves to those humans like you're their pets!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls calmly* *Toothless: *Growls* *Dragon-Aqua: My husband, Toothless and I are not pets!! And we are proud of what we do!! *Stormfly: *Growls in agreement* *Dragon-Jeffrey: She's right. And when one of us wins, we'll finally be able to create peace between the dragons and ponies of Equestria. *Garble: As if!!! And if I win, I'll make it so all dragons are hostile to humans!!! *Jaden: *hears this* .....!!!!!!! No... *(Toothless and Hookfang were about attack Garble, but Dragon-Aqua calmly stops them) *Dragon-Jeffrey: We'll see about that, Garble! I could've punished you for trying to harm my friends back when we first met, but i didn't because i didn't want to pick a fight with someone younger than myself. But now it seems I'm gonna have teach you a lesson. You don't deserve the title of Dragon Lord. *Hiccup: *Hears this* If he does... Would Garble would like a baby rattle for a staff? *Jaden: *whispers* Hiccup, this is serious. Our dragons could be forced to turn against us if Garble wins. *Garble: Yeah?! And you don't deserve to be called the king of your species!! You gives us dragons a bad name, chubby!!! *Amethyst: *Hears this* Oh no.no. I show him who's a chubby. that guy is crazy and insane! *Toothless: *Shows his alpha mark to Garble* *Dragon-Jeffrey: We can settle this debate when the challenge starts, Garble. Just don't expect me or my friends to go easy on you. *Garble: Better say your "goodbyes" to your owners before you have to kill 'em!! *laughs and flies off* *Hiccup: *Whispers to Dragon-Jeffrey* Jeffrey, you guys have to win the race before that jerk does. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *whispers to Hiccup* We plan to. *Snotlout: *Whispers to Jeffrey* Yeah. But-But-But. I don't want Hookfang going Hostile on me, he always gives out a running gag on me throughout the show! *Jaden: *whispers* And I can't bare to have you attack me and everyone else, big brother. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *whispers back* I won't let it happen, little bro. *Jaden: *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout without the other dragons seeing* For the future's sake of our family, good luck. *Hiccup: No matter what happens, Just Don't Let that Garble Freak win that Race. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Thanks. We promise that we'll beat him. *Toothless: *growls in agreement* *Steven: i hope you didn't bring the eels with you, otherwise our Dragons would be terrified right now. *Hiccup: oh don't worry, I didn't bring 'em. Dragon Lord Ember *Ember: Dragon Lord Spike. Has a nice ring to it. *Spike: *gives the scepter to Ember* Dragon Lord Ember sounds a lot better. *Toothless: *Grunts in confusion* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Ember: What? No! You're the dragon lord now! *Spike: Dragon Lord is whoever brings the scepter back to your father. Besides, you'll make a great leader. I was doing this to protect the ponies. But i know you'll protect them as well as i would have. *Dragon-Jeffrey: I agree. I only took part in this in the hopes to bring peace between dragons and ponies. But who knows? You could be the one who makes it possible. *Dragon-Aqua: And we also did this to stop those like Garble from being harsh rulers. My husband and I are already rulers, so you deserve the position, Ember. *Toothless: *purrs* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes